


Whatever you need, we'll give it it to you.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, greg needs some love and comfort, sherlock and john want to give him that, some kisses, some talking, some tears, unsure greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “We can do whatever you want Lestrade.”John nodded, stepping forward and taking Greg's hand, pressing a kiss on the knuckles before looking up.“I. John, I don't-”“Shht love, we're here for you.”---------------------------------------A case went horribly wrong and Greg Lestrade needs some love and support. Sherlock and John are there to give it to him, if he's brave enough to let them.





	Whatever you need, we'll give it it to you.

“What- What are you doing here? Did something happen to Sherlock?”

 

Greg looked over John's shoulder, his nervousness growing when he spotted the man coming up the stairs.

 

“Okay, what's going on?”

 

He saw the glimmer of uncertainty in John's eyes, followed by a determined set of his mouth and Greg felt his heart skip a beat as John moved forward, grabbing Greg's arm and demanding his attention.

 

“You've been working too hard Greg. Even I can see it. We're here to help.”

 

“Help?”

 

His voice cracked a little as Sherlock came into view, a softness in his eyes Greg hadn't seen before. John's hand was still on his arm, holding him in place and Greg couldn't move.

 

“Yes Lestrade, help.”

 

A little smirk on Sherlock's lips as he stepped forward too, standing next to John, eyes focused on Greg and Greg felt his body tense as Sherlock scanned him.

 

“He wants to John. He's just too afraid to ask.”

 

Sherlock didn't take his eyes of Greg, just took John's other hand and squeezed it before letting it go again, bringing his hand to Greg's cheek and stroking it with his thumb. John's hand on Greg's arm moved up, cupping his other cheek and Greg wanted to pull out and run away. He wanted to give in and invited them inside but he shook his head instead, hands coming up to push both John and Sherlock away.

 

“What are you doing? This isn't funny.”

 

He stepped back but Sherlock just followed, coming inside Greg's flat and crowding his space. He saw John look at him with patience and warmth from the corner of his eye and he couldn't breathe suddenly.

 

“You need to l-leave. Right now. I'm t-tired and I'm not in the mood for whatever g-game this is.”

 

He tried to turn and walk away but Sherlock grabbed his shoulder and Greg couldn't do anything but stop, hanging his head and closing his eyes for a second.

 

“It's not a game Greg.” John's voice filled the flat and he heard the door close, heavy footsteps coming closer. He felt Sherlock behind him, his hand still on Greg's shoulder and his body swayed, wanting to lean into Sherlock's warmth.

 

“Let go Lestrade. We're right here.”

 

Sherlock whispered in his ear and Greg felt his eyes sting by the kindness in it. His head was pounding, body aching and he felt older than ever before.

 

“You can do better. Both of you. Why me?”

 

A light press of lips against the back of his neck and the tears spilled, falling down his cheeks. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, letting his head rest on Greg's shoulder and he opened his eyes, seeing John stand before him, his expression concerned.

 

“Why not you? You're our friend Greg. We care about you, right Sherlock?” A quick look over Greg's shoulder and he heard the hum of agreement behind him, Sherlock's arms tightening around him.

 

“We can do whatever you want Lestrade.”

 

John nodded, stepping forward and taking Greg's hand, pressing a kiss on the knuckles before looking up.

 

“I. John, I don't-”

 

“Shhh love, we're here for you.”

 

John kept hold of his hand as he got on his tippy toes, his lips pressing softly against Greg's lips. Greg sighed and John squeezed his hand again, his other hand cupping Greg's cheek. Sherlock was still holding him tightly, the warmth seeping into his soul and he felt another press of lips against the back of his neck as John kissed his mouth again.

 

“There's no pressure Greg. Whatever you need.”

 

John whispered against his mouth before stepping back but not letting go of his hand. He used his free hand to brush away Greg's tears, a reassuring smile on his lips.

 

“You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Lestrade, you did everything you could.”

 

He shook his head even before Sherlock had stopped speaking. His throat felt try, heart beating too fast. He hadn't been enough. He hadn't been fast enough and a girl was dead because of it. He closed his eyes, seeing the flames all around him, feeling the heat against his skin and his knees buckled.

 

“John!”

 

A strong pair of arms was around his waist, holding him up while he heard sounds from behind him and then he was sitting down on a chair.

 

“Breath Lestrade, listen to me. Concentrate on my voice. Breathe, in and out.”

 

A warm hand on his thigh while a pair of others was on his shoulders and he gritted his teeth, trying to do what Sherlock said, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

 

“That's it, love.”

 

A squeeze on his shoulders as Sherlock kept guiding him. After a few more moments he was calm again, blinking his eyes to stop the tears from spilling again.

 

“Don't hold back Greg. We can take it.”

 

“You're amazing Lestrade. You still are.”

He opened his eyes to see Sherlock sitting in front of him, hand stroking up and down his thigh. John was behind him, petting his hair and he closed his eyes, letting his head drop on John's stomach.

 

“That's it, love. Relax.”

 

John kept petting his hair, whispering sweet nothing in his ear. His body became more relaxed the longer it lasted and then Sherlock was in his lap, the chair complaining about the extra weight. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist without thinking, not wanting the man to fall and he grabbed Sherlock's arse to keep him in place.

 

“Sherlock be careful.”

 

“I always am.”

 

“No, you're not.”

 

A huff and Greg heard John laugh. He opened his eyes, watching Sherlock and not knowing what to say. He'd never seen the man so close before and it was breathtaking, all the different colors of Sherlock's eyes, the lines and wrinkles on his face, the tiny freckles on his neck. He licked his lips, wanting to taste them and Sherlock smiled, tilting his head back a little to give Greg access.

 

He grabbed Sherlock's arse tighter, feeling the pull in his hair.

 

“I know you want to Greg. It's fine.”

 

John's breath was hot against his ear, his fingers still carding through his hair, making him lose the ability to think. He could only stare at Sherlock's neck, feeling Sherlock's weight on him, the firmness of his arse in his hands and he swallowed.

 

“Go on Lestrade. I want you to.”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes as he wiggled a little, the chair protesting again, and Greg leaned forward, smelling Sherlock's scent before his mouth made contact with his delicate throat.

 

“Hmm.”

 

Sherlock hummed, grabbing Greg's arms and Greg opened his mouth, letting his tongue travel over Sherlock's neck, finding freckle after freckle, making patterns with them. Sherlock made the most delicate sounds and Greg squeezed his arse harder, making Sherlock moan.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He startled by John's voice behind him, coming back to his senses and feeling like a creep. He moved, pushing Sherlock off him, making him fall to the floor. John's hands left his hair and he took steps back, wanting some distance as he felt humiliation rise.

 

“What are you doing?! What is going on? I can't- you can't. Oh my god!”

 

He stumbled backward as John took Sherlock's hand, pulling him up and checking him over.

 

“Okay, darling?”

“I'm fine John. Lestrade. No, don't leave.”

 

“Greg!”

 

But Greg kept walking further in his flat, entering his bedroom and slamming the door. His body was on fire, cock half hard while his head was still pounding and he heard John and Sherlock come after him.

 

“Lestrade, there's nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Yeah Greg, we're all adults here. It's fine.”

 

“How can any of this be fine!? Stop it! Stop it right now! No!” Greg moved backward as John came forward, hands up in the air. “This isn't funny at all! How can you both be so cruel! What do you want?” He hit his bed and fell, cursing as his body made contact with the soft sheets. He moved upright quickly, seeing Sherlock and John standing side by side, their faces concerned but soft.

 

“Stop looking at me like that! Why are you here? Why are you doing this?!”

 

“Because you're our friend and we care about you.”

 

Sherlock took a step forward, his face serious.

 

“Why wouldn't we do this? You need comfort and care and we can give it to you. We know you like us.”

 

“Anything you want Greg. We're concerned about you.”

 

John moved and sat down next to Greg, leaving some space as he looked over at Sherlock once before focusing on Greg again.

 

“We've talked about it. We like you, a lot. We want to help you.”

 

“Talked about what?!”

 

Greg heard the hardness in his voice, the disbelief there and Sherlock shook his head.

 

“Isn't it obvious? We want to be your boyfriends. John and me.”

 

Sherlock finally moved, sitting on Greg's other side and he couldn't speak. He just sat there, looking from Sherlock to John, trying to find the joke, the punch line but none came.

 

“You-you want to be. But-”

 

Greg shook his head firmly, trying to stand up but John's hand grabbed his and Sherlock's hand rested on his thigh again.

 

“You're serious.”

 

He looked at John who just nodded with a soft smile while he heard Sherlock huff behind him. John's gaze went over his shoulder, a stern expression on his face and Greg turned his head, seeing the guilty look on Sherlock's face.

 

“He needs some time Sherlock, it's a lot to take in.”

 

“What's there to take in? He wants us, we want him, it's that simple.”

 

“You know it's not that simple, darling.”

 

Sherlock huffed and John reached out a hand that Sherlock immediately took. Their intertwined fingers rested on Greg's lap and he looked down, staring at their joined hands.

 

“I. I don't have sex a lot.”

 

He feels even more embarrassed now, his face flaming up as the silence falls over them. He knows it's unexpected. He knows people see him as a very active person but that's just based on his looks. Apparently, a certain kind of look makes people think you have sex all the time, with almost everyone.

 

“Hey.” John uses his free hand to tap Greg's cheek and ask his attention. “We don't mind, okay. We didn't come here for that.”

 

Greg looks up sharply, remembering what had happened a moment before and John gives a guilty smile.

 

“Okay, maybe a little. But,” He lets go of Sherlock's hand, grabbing hold of Greg's, his face serious. “We would never pressure you, Greg. You have our word.”

 

John looks at Sherlock and Sherlock nods, bringing his hand up to pet Greg's hair.

 

“We don't need sex as proof of your feelings. John is right, we would never take something from you you aren't willing to give. Is that why you reacted like that before? You thought we wanted more?”

 

Greg shakes his head but stops almost instantly, biting his lip as he tries to think about it. Sitting between Sherlock and John is a comfort, their bodies making him feel warm and safe and he closes his eyes for a second, letting Sherlock pet his hair some more.

 

“I. I wanted you. But, but then John spoke and I.”

 

“You remembered I already am taken?”

 

Sherlock's voice is soft and Greg opens his eyes, nodding as he sees the understanding in Sherlock's eyes. He turns his head to look at John but there's no anger there.

 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of Greg. I want Sherlock all the time.”

 

A smirk on John's lips and there's heat in his eyes as his gaze goes over Sherlock's frame. It shouldn't turn him on but it does, seeing the want and love in their eyes as they watch each other. He must have made a sound cause suddenly he's in the center of both their attention.

 

“We'd take good care of you, Greg. You're equally as important. There's no jealousy here. If you want to kiss Sherlock you can. If you want to kiss me that's perfectly fine too.”

 

Another smirk and Greg huffs, seeing Sherlock's eye roll.

 

“Is he always like this?”

 

“Most of the time. But he's a patient lover so.”

 

Sherlock smiles and John grins, puffing his chest up a little. Greg shakes his head, looking from one man to the other.

 

“You two are unbelievable. How will I be able to handle you both?”

 

Delight in both their eyes and Greg smiles, feeling his face heat up again.

 

“Okay. Let's try this but we need to talk about this. We need some rules okay? I don't want to hurt anyone.”

 

Sherlock rests his head on Greg's shoulder, his curls tickling his cheek as John takes his hand again, a bright smile on his face.

 

“We can do that love, anything you want.”

 

John brings up his hand, kissing his knuckles and it's so gentle, so sweet, Greg wants to cry again.

 

“I want to fall asleep with both of you by my side.”

 

“No objections here. And you darling?”

 

John looks over at Sherlock and Sherlock just shakes his head, burying his nose in Greg's neck, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

 

“You smell nice.”

 

“Okay then, let's go to sleep darlings.”

 

John stands up and takes Greg's hand, pulling him up. Sherlock follows, wrapping himself around Greg as John pulls open the covers, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jumper. It makes the shirt underneath come up and Greg sees a stripe of sun colored skin, tiny golden hairs showing. He holds his breath and Sherlock presses closer to him, his chest to Greg's back, mouth near his ear.

 

“I know right? He's perfect.”

 

Greg can only nod as John turns again, looking at them with confusion.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing John, just admiring your physic.” Sherlock let's go of Greg to open up his shoes and kick them off. His jacket follows before opening up the buttons of his shirt, revealing smooth skin. Greg swallows and John gives him a look, winking at him before gesturing to Greg.

 

“Come on darling. Get in.”

 

Greg takes a deep breath, nestling himself against John's side before Sherlock slides in, his head on Greg's shoulder, hand on his stomach to interlace with John's. It's a cocoon of comfort and Greg relaxed instantly, feeling how tired he really is.

 

His eyes fall closed almost instantly and he barely registers the pair of lips on his body, wishing him a good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try another three person relationship and this came out. I hope you liked it.


End file.
